The Four Seasons
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Their love stretches past the four seasons and beyond. ChaseLola. Oneshot.


**A/N: I lost my muse for the Delightfully Dysfunctional plot bunny, so that will be going away. I might bring it back someday. I don't know. But don't despair! I was reading the forums on tvdotcom, and the topic of the four seasons was brought up. And this oneshot was born. Enjoy. **

**Any flamers, or potential flamers, I'd rather you flame me for my writing quality than the couple I, yes, I CHOOSE to write about. So, if you're gonna flame me just because of the pairing, I suggest you take close-minded bullcrap elsewhere. I'm not in the mood to deal with, "Ew! Chola's gross. Choey forever, blah blah blah." My patience is way too thin.**

**For those of you who like variety and versatility, read away!**

**And yes, this is set in New York again because I can't see them anywhere else.**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

**The Four Seasons**

**i. winter**

The place is covered with a fresh dumping of snow, making the New York scenery look sleepy, and serene. Snow takes her back to when she is a little girl, running and playing with her three older brothers as her laughter is tinkling and carried, intertwined with the cold wind. Slender hands in her pockets, and her cheeks flushed with tinges of pink, Lola walks through a snow-covered Central Park as the crunch of snow is made by her boots.

With the breath coming out in little puffs, the buzzing of her cell phone makes her hand get that tinge until she pulls it out, a smile gracing her face as the smiling face of her boyfriend makes its appearance on the screen. His youthful smile, and his bright green eyes, and his adorable personality makes her feel like she's walking on air, but she shakes her head getting out of the short reverie and answers putting her ear to her phone.

"Hey beautiful."

She grins answering as she walks, "Hey. How's Boston and your parents?"

"You know how it is. Crazy family of mine," he replies, and then softens his voice to a gentle tone. "But I promise I'll be home the day after tomorrow. I miss you."

There's supposed to be a blizzard near Boston, and he drives the long distance.

"Chase, there's supposed to be a blizzard. You sure you come back?" she questions, moving over to sit on a wooden bench that is hard and cold to the immdeiate contact, but warms up the longer she sits.

"I'll come back. I've defied things before. You know? It amazes me that I took all of these nasty falls, and nothing. I'm just a lucky guy…in more ways than one," he tells her as his laughter floats up to her ears. It's cold and frigid, but she feels her cheeks get warm. It really does contrast the cold, and Lola stands pulling her jacket up. Her scarf compliments her light brown jacket. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says, walking through Central Park in the direction of their small, yet homey condo. "Chase, can we build a snowman when you come back?"

She really wants to do that. Lola really wants to build a snowman with another important man in her life.

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh," her eyes are a light with excitement. She bites her bottom hopefully through one of those cute smiles Chase can't help but be entangled in. "Please? It'll be fun. Promise?"

"Okay, okay. We'll build a snowman and even name him and everything," Chase complies over the phone in Boston, while his heart resides in New York. "I gotta go now, sweetheart."

"Aw, boo," the actress pouts with a slight frown, weaving through the New York streets. She sees her street from a considerable distance.

"Now, now. Don't pout."

"Even though you find my pout cute?"

"Yes, that's true. I do find you cute," Chase says, with a boyish grin. Lola just knows. "I love you, and I'd be honoured to build a snowman with you."

"I love you too," Lola says, truthfully with a smile that will probably stay for a very long time.

Reluctantly saying goodbye, she flips her phone shut, and her hands go in her pockets just as snowflakes begin to sparkle her hair.

She really can't wait to build that snowman now.

--

**ii. spring**

The sunlight peeks through the blind on an April morning, and it makes him stir.

He blinks once, and then turns over on his side to find his fiancée (yes, that's right, fiancée) with a sleepy smile on her face. Her eyes are sparkling, and small wisps of her brown hair gently falling in her eyes. Reaching over, he brushes them over with the utmost gentleness. She really does look beautiful in his shirt that is one size too big, but he's silently admiring her to care about that one detail when, just like the weather, they are too waking up.

She offers an inaudible yawn before she speaks softly, "Morning."

"Morning," he returns back, taking her slender left hand in his. The engagement ring he places on her ring finger is beautiful with a simple cut stone that glitters when the same slivers of light catch it, casting pretty miniature rainbows on the walls. He places a light kiss on her hand before holding it again.

She grins as they're laying face to face in a bed that have messy blankets, creased sheets underneath them and a couple that has the last slivers of sleep, but are too synchronized and too tune to care about that minor detail.

"I can't wait to marry you."

"Me neither," the journalist lets out a laugh and a slight roll of his green eyes. "Logan's bent on throwing me a bachelor party. I don't even know whose going to be my best man yet. Michael calls dibs on it."

"That's fine, but any strippers and I'll kill him," she threatens only half joking. Her face softens with a look of reassurance. "Only Michael would do something like that, but you're simply…you. And that's amazing. You'll figure it out. Besides, Quinn's gonna fly out with Logan be my maid of honour three days before. Zoey should be coming in the day before."

"Here's to new beginnings," Chase says, happiness and excitement swelling in his chest and his eyes just shining with happiness even though it's a beautiful early spring morning. "I can't wait to start my life with you. I love you. You know that, right?" he questions, lowering his voice to a gentle tone, and she closes her eyes slightly, liking the feeling of Chase softly stroking the apple of her cheek.

"To our new beginning," she says back before she cuddles into him, her head on his chest.

His heartbeat is strong and steady. His fingers comb through her hair gently.

And really, their new beginning is just like spring, and is in full bloom.

--

**iii. summer**

The apprehensiveness Chase initially feels go away, as it gives him the illusion of time stopping.

There's no one else but them. Michael pats his shoulder, as if to say _good luck_. Zoey offers him another vibrant smile, sitting with her husband, her baby bump peaking through her champagne coloured bridesmaid dress.

When is Logan not behind a camera? This time is no different.

"We're learning, Chase," she tells him just mere minutes before the wedding is about to start. She shrugs, with a sigh and smiles, patting her belly slightly. "James is a good guy, and I know he'll be a good dad. But we're learning how to be a couple again. Good luck with Lola. You deserve it."

And she hugs him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he places his arms gently around her frame. She places a whisper in his ear, "And I mean that."

Suddenly, he's okay, and his bride is standing across from him. Time is moving in natural time and again, and he grinning like a fool as the minister drones on and on about the sanctity of marriage and how the parties need to be united. He tunes in and out, taking in all of her delicate features. Her dress is a stunning white that hugs her figure.

She's on the brink of tears – happy ones – because just like playing in the snow, she plans her wedding day as a child, and so far everything is according to plan. Lola's holding his hand adorned with the wedding band securely around his finger. She has the matching one on her slender finger and it sparkles.

Lola's eyes hold back tears as Chase reciprocates the vows to her, and he ends with three words that make everything okay. Three little words that always make Lola see that everything_ will_ be okay.

"Chase," the minister says to the young man. His smile makes little crow's feet appears at the corner of her eyes. He spends thirty years officiating and marrying blissful couples, but never does he sees any couple as in love as this two. "You may kiss your bride."

Cheers break out as their lips meet in a passionate, meaningful kiss, and then they allow the kiss that makes it official to linger before pulling away, resting their foreheads against each other with matching relieved looks, and gentle smiles.

Brighter days are definitely ahead of this unforgettable July day.

--

**iv. autumn **

There's a nicely piled leaf pile on their lawn.

All different pretty colours, and he can't even jump in it. What kind of injustice is that? That's even worse than getting shots – the lollipops aren't even that good – and getting a plate of broccoli. The thought makes him want to cringe. He may be just six, but that is suicide.

Not being allowed to jump into those leaves is a crime. It's not fair, and it makes him mad. He's in a fancy suit on his way to some family thing. He likes his uncle Scottie but it's his cousin Louisa (she thinks she's all that just because she turned seven. Big whoop. At least his training wheels are off!), and the grown-ups that pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair and go, "Aww, look how big Nickie gotten! You're such an angel!"

So, Nicholas Matthews is really, really miffed.

Sighing, he grabs his stuffed duck, Mr. Quackers, "You know, Mr. Quackers? I'm gonna jump in those leaves!"

The multicolored leaves are pouring like rain on him, messing up his nicely done hair to the way he wants it. Mr. Quackers will probably warn him of getting in trouble, but he doesn't care. After he finishes playing, then they can go to Uncle Scott's and he'll deal with Cousin Louisa.

Mr. Quackers can take her stupid Annie doll any day.

"Nickie!" he hears his mother exclaim. She's wearing a little black dress, her hair all nice. Nicholas knows his mommy's mad, so he wears a giant, cute smile, and complete with big, round puppy eyes. He really does have his father's smile, and this makes Lola soften even though she doesn't want to at the moment. Nicholas did disobey her. "Now, what did I say about avoiding the pile of leaves?"

"But by tellin' me to 'void 'em, I wanted to, and I did, and Mr. Quackers thinks you look pretty, Mommy," the child says flashing another charming smile, hugging his stuffed duck. She lets out a laugh, and attempts to make him presentable, ruffling his hair to style it. It's a cute kind of messy, and Lola can live with that.

She kneels to his level, kissing the stuffed duck before her only child. Nicholas is the light of Chase and Lola's lives. He makes them laugh, and smile every day, and their family may be small for now, but they're happy.

"I'm really sad you didn't listen to me," she says, and Nicholas frowns slightly. He really hates seeing his mommy sad, and hugs her. Lola wraps her arms around his small frame.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I love you."

Lola affectionately taps his nose, "I love you too, baby. You and your daddy are the most important people in my life. Don't forget that, okay?"

Brown eyes light up, "Okay."

He looks so much like his father.

Lola gets up, straightening out her dress, and takes Nicholas' hand in hers, while the young child takes Mr. Quackers along. Chase is waiting in the driveway, so they walk around from the backyard.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"You know. Daddy told me to smile when you're mad," Nicholas explains to his mother. Then he frowns slightly when they're about to reach the driveway. "You're not gonna smooch now, are you?"

Planting a kiss in his hair, Lola greets Chase with a kiss.

"Mr. Quackers, this is so gross…" Nicholas says, before covering his eyes with his little hand, and slightly obscuring the duck's sown on beady eyes. "I'm never getting married."

Even though the kissing is gross, and would bring on a full case of cooties if he's in that situation, he's happy.

Nicholas knows his parents love each other. And he knows they love him, as his daddy carries him and buckles him into his car seat.

Chase and Lola love each other. They love their son.

Even beyond the four seasons, they'll love each other. That's all that matters.

* * *

**A/N: And five pages later, I'm finished my second Chola oneshot. I had this idea when I was in one my lectures, my psych lecture, because it's three hours. My last Chola oneshot got thirteen reviews. Let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Just read the above note if you didn't get what I said about flamers. **

**I bought The Host, by Stephenie Meyer yesterday, because well, I'm not that into Twilight. I will see the movie though. But yeah, The Host is awesome. I can't put it down. When I finish posting, I'm gonna read some more. Melanie/Jared shipper all the way!**

**Anyway, I'm going to write the seventh moment of The Little Things In Between, so review that if you haven't. It's different from anything I've written. I'm also slowly typing Guidance (I'm 6 pages into it, and an average chapter takes about 12-15 pages), so thanks for your patience, and yeah, I'm going plug that story too. Read and review if you haven't. **

**TTFN,**

**-Erika**


End file.
